Surprise mon amour
by LoveKlaine23
Summary: Blaine décide de faire une surprise pour son petit-ami. Klaine OS. Rated M


**Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde j'espère que vous allez bien, aujourd'hui je vous retrouves avec un nouvel OS tout droit sortit de ma petite tête x) Donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

 **Bonne Lecture.**

 **Titre: Surprise mon amour**

 **Auteur: Moi, LoveKlaine23**

 **Rated: M**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas bouhh :( mais l'histoire si. Yes ! ;)**

* * *

Cela faisait presque 1 an que Kurt et Blaine vivait ensemble. Ils étaient toujours aussi heureux et il ne cessait de se demander comment leur vie pouvait être aussi parfaite. Un jour Blaine eut envie de faire une surprise à l'homme qu'il aimait depuis déjà 3 ans. Il envoya donc un message à Mercedes pour monter son plan.

 _De Blaine à Mercedes._

 _Hey Mercedes, je voudrais te demander un service. Est-ce que tu pourrais occupé Kurt demain après midi je veux lui faire une surprise et je ne veux pas qu'il le sache._

Quelques secondes plus tard il reçu la réponse de son amie.

 _De Mercedes à Blaine._

 _Oh c'est trop mignon. Bien sur que je peux faire ça, je vais lui proposer de m'accompagner faire du shopping, je penses que tu auras la journée entière pour préparer ta surprise ;)_

 _Blaine rigola pendait qu'il lisait le message de la jeune femme. Puis il répondit._

 _De Blaine à Mercedes._

 _Merci Mercedes je te revaudrais ça :) Bisous._

Il se leva du canapé où il était assis depuis plus d'un heure et se dirigea vers la chambre.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte et vit Kurt assis au bureau en train de dessiner ses croquis, Blaine était très fier de lui, se faire accepté à Vogue était très dur mais son petit-ami avait tellement de talent qu'il y avait facilement été accepté, il avait même lier une belle amitié avec sa patronne, Isabelle Wright.

Il se rapprocha de Kurt et entoura son cou de ses bras.

-Blaine ! Tu m'as fait peur, rigola son petit-ami.

-Tu me manquais , répondit Blaine avant de mordiller légèrement le lobe d'oreille de son petit-ami.

Kurt sursauta au contact. Mais il répondit:

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir plutôt ? demanda Kurt en soupirant pendant que son petit-ami lui léchait sa peau sensible derrière son oreille.

-Je ne voulais pas te déranger dans tout ton travail.

-Tu ne me déranges jamais bébé, chuchota Kurt.

Il sentit Blaine sourire contre sa peau, puis le brun descendit ses lèvres dans le cou de Kurt et il commença doucement à mordiller et lécher la peau pâle et parfaite de son petit-ami. Ce dernier lâcha son crayon et se laissa aller contre le bouclé. Ce dernier continuait de sucer le cou de Kurt, il déplaça ses mains des épaules aux torse de Kurt, le caressant par dessus son tee-shirt, puis il alla encore plus bas jusqu'à atteindre l'ourlet de la chemise du châtain, il les passa sur le ventre de son petit-ami avant de le remonter et d'aller jouer avec ses tétons, il les pinça entre son pouce et son index, ce qui fit gémir son petit-ami de pur plaisir, il sourit en sentant les deux bosses durcir sous ses doigts. Il redescendit encore une fois ses mains et il alla déboutonner le pantalon du châtain. Il passa la paume de sa main sur l'entrejambe gonflé de son petit-ami, ce qui fit gémir un peu plus fort ce dernier.

-Tu aimes ça ? demanda Blaine la voix rauque.

-Mmmh... oui, dit Kurt dans un grand soupir.

-Alors on va continuer à se faire plaisir, d'accord ? demanda Blaine, sa voix toujours aussi rauque.

Pour seule réponse il reçu un gémissement de Kurt. Ce dernier semblait complètement excité et cela fit se durcir encore plus le sexe du bouclé.

Ce dernier recommença ses caresses sur l'entrejambe du châtain, et il continua aussi ses baisers dans son cou. Kurt sentit la main de Blaine rentrer dans son boxer, son petit-ami commença à le caresser quand Kurt se leva de sa chaise d'un coup, il empoigna le col de la chemise de Blaine et le plaqua contre le mur, envahissant sa bouche avec sa langue.

A bout de souffle, Kurt rompit le baiser.

-Waouh, Kurt, t'es trop bandant.

Kurt ne répondit pas, il plongea la tête dans le cou de son petit-ami, bien décider à marquer la peau de son petit-ami.

-Kurt ! Gémit Blaine, sa respiration se faisant de plus en plus irrégulière.

-Humm... Blaine j'ai tellement envie de toi !

-Han ! Moi aussi Kurt! Tellement... envie... de toi! gémit Blaine, pendant que Kurt suçotait le partie la plus sensible du cou de son petit-ami.

Blaine repoussa légèrement Kurt et ils se dirigèrent vers le lit, Kurt s'allongea dessus tandis que Blaine était à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, il s'allongea sur le corps du châtain, qui gémit quand il sentit leurs deux verges gonflées de désir se rencontrer, Kurt n'en pouvait plus, il roula ses hanches, appréciant la friction que son sexe recevait. Ils se frottèrent pendant quelques minutes tout en s'embrassant longuement et langoureusement. Blaine stoppa le mouvement de ses hanches, il déboutonna la chemise du châtain, qui , quand elle fut défaite la jeta dans la pièce, il firent la même chose avec la chemise de Blaine, qui rejoignit bien vite le sol. Blaine retira le pantalon et le boxer de Kurt et les jeta par terre, puis ils répétèrent le geste avec le jean du bouclé, ils furent enfin nus l'un contre l'autre, il recommencèrent leur roulements de hanches, ce qui les fit gémir de plus en plus fort.

-Mon... mon dieu Blaine, c'est... tellement bon ! gémit Kurt.

Blaine tendit la main vers le tiroir d'une des tables de nuits et attrapa un tube de lubrifiant -il n'utilisaient plus de préservatifs, ils avaient passés les tests et il s'étaient révélés négatifs- et le posa à côté d'eux sur le matelas. Il continua d'embrassa profondément Kurt, il baissa sa main vers le bas du corps de son petit-ami et il saisit la verge de son petit-ami, qui grogna dans leur baiser, ce qui fit gémir Blaine.

-Blaine..., souffla Kurt quand ils se séparèrent enfin.

-Hm ? demanda Blaine trop occupé à embrasser le cou de son chéri.

-Blaine... fais moi l'amour ! chuchota Kurt.

Blaine se redressa et sourit à son petit-ami.

-Avec plaisir, mon cœur.

Kurt soupira de bien être, il prit le tube de lubrifiant qui se trouvait à ses côtés et le donna à Blaine, ce dernier lui sourit et lui prit le tube des mains, il l'ouvrit et recouvrit trois de ses doigts avec le liquide. Il sourit encore une fois à Kurt et déplaça sa main jusqu'à l'entrejambe de son petit-ami pour enfin se diriger vers l'entrée du corps de Kurt. Il caressa doucement l'anneau de muscles, pour le détendre, puis appuya un premier doigt contre l'anus de son petit-ami pour le faire finalement entrer entièrement, comme il faisait régulièrement, Kurt ne sentit même pas de douleur, Blaine fit bouger son doigt en Kurt de plus en plus vite, ce qui fit gémir ce dernier.

-Un... autre, Blaine..., supplia Kurt.

Blaine obéit et entra un deuxième doigt en Kurt, puis commença à les bouger, Kurt roula ses hanches pour que les doigts de Blaine entre plus profondément et touchent cette boule de nerf qui lui ferait voir des étoiles, tout d'un coup Blaine rajouta un troisième doigt et les courba contre un masse différente des autres, il la reconnu tout de suite, la prostate de Kurt il entendit ce dernier crier de plaisir et rejeter sa tête en arrière, ce qui excita encore plus Blaine -si c'était possible- il retira ses doigts puis aligna son sexe avec l'anneau de muscles détendu de Kurt, il se frotta contre pendant quelques secondes, puis poussa contre l'entrée de son petit-ami. Il se stoppa quelques instants pour que Kurt se sente bien, puis il commença de doux vas et viens, Kurt gémissait et s'agrippait au draps comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Blaine... Plus... plus vite ! gémit Kurt, il saisit sa verge pour se caresser en même temps

-N'y penses même pas, c'est moi qui m'occupe de ça, grogna Blaine.

Il enleva la main de Kurt pour la remplacer par la sienne, il déplaça ses hanches de plus en plus vite, Kurt s'accrochait encore plus aux draps, perdu dans les limbes du plaisir. Il entendait les testicules de Blaine frapper contre ses fesses et il était sur qu'il aurait du mal a marcher pendant quelques jours mais il s'en fichait totalement, tout ce qui comptait c'était que Blaine était en train de lui faire l'amour sauvagement et passionnément. Blaine continuait ses coups de rein quand il senit les chairs de Kurt se resserrer autour de son érection, il plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de son petit-ami, il sentit la respiration de Kurt s'accélérer de plus en plus, Kurt sentait son orgasme arrivé donc il enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son petit-ami.

-Plus vite ! Gémit -il.

Blaine gémit mais il obéit et donna des coups de rein de plus en plus vite, sa verge entrant et sortant de Kurt à une allure folle, à chaque coup de rein la prostate du châtain était touchée et il allait devenir fou, puis il se libéra dans un long et fort gémissement ressemblant au nom de Blaine, ce dernier se retira de Kurt et se masturba afin de jouir sur le torse de son petit-ami. Il s'effondra épuisé sur le corps brûlant de Kurt.

Tout d'un coup le téléphone de Kurt sonna.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Blaine encore essoufflé.

-Un message de Mercedes, je vais faire du shopping avec elle demain, ça te déranges pas ? demanda Kurt?

-Pourquoi ça me dérangerait mon chéri, c'est ta meilleure amie et ça fait longtemps que vous ne vous êtes pas vu.

-Oui tu as raison, je t'aime, répondit Kurt.

-Je t'aime aussi, chuchota Blaine.

* * *

 _ **Le lendemain.**_

Kurt se réveilla avant son petit-ami , il regarda son réveil, il affichait 9h30, il décida d'envoyer un message à Mercedes, lui demandant l'heure à laquelle elle voulait qu'ils se rejoignent pour aller faire leur shopping.

 _De Kurt à Mercedes._

 _Hey Mercedes à quelle heure tu veux qu'on se rejoigne pour dévaliser les magasins ;)_

 _De Mercedes à Kurt._

 _Vers 13H30 ?_

 _De Kurt à Mercedes._

 _D'accord pas de problème j'y serais a tout à l'heure :)_

Quand il reposa son portable sur sa table de nuit, il sentit Blaine bouger contre lui, puis il vit un des yeux du châtains s'ouvrirent.

-Tu es adorable au réveil.

-Hmm... merci.

Kurt lui sourit puis il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son chéri.

* * *

Kurt venait de partir pour aller retrouver sa meilleure amie, Blaine put faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Il prit son portable, ses clefs et son porte-monnaie et sortit de la maison, sans oublier de fermer la porte derrière lui bien sur.

Il entra dans sa voiture et démarra le moteur.

* * *

-Hey Kurtie ! S'écria Mercedes quand elle vit Kurt arriver vers elle.

-Salut Mercedes ! Tu vas bien ? demanda Kurt.

-Parfaitement bien et toi ? demanda la black.

-Je vais très bien aussi merci.

-Cool, bon alors maintenant c'est l'heure de dévaliser les magasins ! s'écria la jeune femme.

Kurt rit a l'enthousiasme de sa meilleure amie et ils entrèrent dans une première boutique.

* * *

Blaine venait d'arriver à la petite bijouterie du coin, il se dirigea vers la partie de la boutique qui venait des bagues de fiançailles.

-Vous avez besoin d'aide ? demanda une vendeuse.

-Humm... pas vraiment en fait je cherche juste la bague parfaite pour demander l'homme de ma vie en mariage.

-Oh... dit la vendeuse.

-Ça pose un problème que l'amour de ma vie soit un homme, s'énerva Blaine.

-Quoi ? Non pas du tout ! Je n'ai jamais dit ça, s'excusa la vendeuse.

-Je suis désolé, soupira Blaine.

-Ce n'est pas grave, monsieur, sourit la vendeuse.

Blaine sourit et dit :

-Vous n'auriez pas des bagues de fiançailles pour homme ? demanda Blaine.

-Si bien sur, suivez moi, sourit la vendeuse, tout en l'emmenant vers un autre emplacement.

-Elles sont magnifiques, sourit Blaine, je crois que j'ai choisis celle que je veux.

* * *

Kurt et Mercedes n'étaient rendus qu'à la 5ème boutique mais ils avaient déjà les mains remplis de sacs, il décidèrent de s'asseoir quelques minutes.

-Alors ça va avec Blaine ? demanda Mercedes.

-Oui, il est parfait, j'ai tellement de chance de l'avoir, répondit Kurt d'un air penseur, et toi ça va avec Sam ? demanda Kurt.

-Oui, mais il y a quand même un petit problème, d'ailleurs je voudrais t'en parler.

-Vas-y je t'écoute.

-Je suis encore vierge et je vois bien que Sam a envie de... enfin tu vois de quoi je veux parler?

-Oui , rigola Kurt, je vois très bien, sourit-il.

Mercedes rigola elle aussi puis elle dit:

-Je sais que je devrais demander ça, à une fille mais personne n'était disponible et je préfère parler de ça avec mon meilleur ami...

Kurt lui sourit pour l'encourager à continuer. Elle soupira et demanda :

-C'était comment ta première fois, demanda t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-Oh, et bien c'était parfait, c'était chez lui, ça s'est juste fait naturellement et c'était le meilleure moment ma vie. Avec hier aussi, pensa t-il.

-Hier ? demanda Mercedes en agitant ses sourcils.

-Je l'ai dit tout haut ? demanda Kurt qui commençait à rougir.

-Ahaha oui, rigola Mercedes.

* * *

Blaine rentra le plus vite possible de la bijouterie, il avait la bague, il ne lui manquait plus que le repas, il se dépêcha à se mettre au fourneau et quelques heures plus tard le repas était prêt, il se dépêcha de mettre la table, puis posa le bouquet de fleur, qu'il avait acheter en revenant de la bijouterie, sur cette dernière, il créa une ligne de pétale de fleur qui allait de la porte du salon à la cuisine. Tout était prêt. Maintenant il ne manquait plus que son chéri.

* * *

Quand Kurt rentra chez lui, des sacs pleins les mains il ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passa, il avait ouvert la porte et avait vu à ses pieds pleins de pétales de roses qui menaient manifestement à la cuisine. Il posa ses sacs à l'entrée, puis il suivi la ligne tracés sur le sol, ce qu'il l'amena à un Blaine parfaitement coiffé et très bien habillé. Il le regarda dans les yeux, des larmes menaçant d'y couler.

-Bonsoir mon amour. Chuchota Blaine.

Il se rapprocha de Kurt et l'embrassa doucement.

-Laisse moi deviner c'est toi qui a demanda à Mercedes de me prendre à l'écart de la maison cette après midi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Kurt en rigolant.

-Exactement, sourit Blaine.

-C'est parfait Blaine, merci.

-Viens, répondit Blaine.

Il prit la main de Kurt et le mena vers la table, il lâcha la main de son petit-ami pour lui pousser la chaise.

-Je t'en prie, assied toi mon cœur, sourit Blaine.

Kurt lui sourit, puis il s'essaya.

Blaine repartit en cuisine, il regarda autour de lui, une magnifique table était dressé sur la table et des bougies y état disposé un peu partout, il trouvait ça parfait. Blaine revint quelque secondes plus tard avec le repas.

-Bon, comme tu le sais, je suis pas un très bon cuisinier, donc j'ai fait ce que je pouvais, du poulet à la moutarde.

-Merci Blaine, c'est parfait.

Ils mangèrent pendant que Kurt racontait sa journée à Blaine qui lui souriait amoureusement.

-Je t'aime, lança Blaine.

-Je t'aime aussi, répondit Kurt en souriant.

Ils débarrassèrent la table et ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre.

Dès qu'ils furent rentrés, ils fermèrent la porte, Kurt voulu aller embrasser Blaine, mais ce dernier refusa et lui dit:

-Kurt faut que je te dise quelque chose mais je veux que tu me promette de ne pas me couper quand j'aurais commencé, d'accord ?

-D'accord, répondit Kurt, visiblement inquiet.

-Kurt dès que je t'ai vu dans cet escalier à Dalton quelque chose à changer, à l'époque je ne savais pas ce que c'était, mais maintenant je le sais, l'amour, quelque semaine plus tard je t'embrassais, c'était un moment tellement magique... Je t'aime tellement Kurt, notre première fois était parfaite, c'était juste nous et notre amour, puis il y a cet rupture qui était entièrement de ma faute, la vie sans toi est vraiment trop dur et je ne vois pas comment je pourrais vivre sans te voir chaque jour, sans t'embrasser ou te caresser, tu es mon rayon de soleil, ma raison de vivre et maintenant aujourd'hui après cette magnifique soirée...

Il posa un genou à terre et sortit la bague de sa poche, des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Kurt, il était tellement heureux.

-Kurt Elizabeth Hummel me ferais tu la joie de devenir mon mari ? demanda Blaine.

-Mon Dieu Blaine je t'aime tellement bien sur que je veux t'épouser !

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est fini j'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plus en tout cas moi j'ai adoré l'écrire. Donc maintenant tout ce que vous avez à faire c'est de me donner votre avis dans la case juste en dessous bye, bye! :)**


End file.
